


Ray's Secret

by janne_d



Category: due South
Genre: Clothing Kink, First Time, Genderfuck, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets almost to the bottom of the cup before two feelings of wrongness manage to worm past the sleep in his brain and swim into focus. One, Fraser's speechifying on the fascinating properties of aloe vera has tailed off into silence, usually a sign of something hinky in the works. Two, and this is the one that's screaming at him, <i>Fraser is going through his laundry</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the ds_flashfiction Genderfuck Challenge. Thank you kindly to torakowalski for the beta.

Ray lets Fraser in and heads back into the kitchen in search of coffee, vaguely registering that Fraser has taken a detour over to his abandoned laundry basket. He's probably going to start sorting it by thread count or something. Freak. Like he doesn't get enough laundry trying to keep the Ice Queen sweet.

Ray gets almost to the bottom of the cup before two feelings of wrongness manage to worm past the sleep in his brain and swim into focus. One, Fraser's speechifying on the fascinating properties of aloe vera has tailed off into silence, usually a sign of something hinky in the works. Two, and this is the one that's screaming at him, _Fraser is going through his laundry._

Oh, fuck.

He drops his coffee on the floor, bolts round the kitchen bar then skids to a halt, trying desperately to get his pathetic brain cells past the level of "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit". Because Fraser is standing there frozen, hypnotised by the contents of his hands. The dark red, lacy, (_sexy_), definitely-not-male contents that Ray never in a million years wanted him seeing (_2 am thoughts do not count_).

Ray's the one frozen now, the air's got so heavy round him he can hardly breathe and when Fraser clears his throat he jumps a mile at how loud it seems.

"I thought at first these must belong to a, well, a _friend_ of yours. But you haven't had time lately to see anyone and I would have known in any case."

Fraser is looking at him now. He can see out of the corner of his eye, almost feel it hitting him, but Ray can't look away from the glimpses of pale skin through darker lace. Lace that he's felt on his own skin, giving those sweet little prickles of awareness and friction when he moves. His sexy little secret spread out in Fraser's hands…

"These are yours, aren't they?"

Ray's gone from frozen to too hot, the blood flooding up into his face until he could give the serge a run for its money in the stopping-traffic stakes. He gulps down some more heavy air and forces a few words out.

"I, uh, it's not like I wear them all the time, y'know. Just. Sometimes. I. Uh. They make me… I like the way they make me feel."

He grinds helplessly to a halt, mouth dry as the Sahara and heart pounding. Because Fraser's not just holding them now, he's _stroking_ them, strong fingers moving slowly right over the crotch of Ray's second-favourite pair of panties and it feels like every blood cell in his body shoots straight into his dick at the sight, turning him on so fast he damn near gets whiplash.

"How do they make you feel?"

Fraser's voice has gone all soft and velvety and Ray just has to look at him. Fraser doesn't look horrified, or disgusted, or even like he's freaking out. He looks focused. Fascinated. And when their eyes meet, Fraser's are dark and hot and Ray has to swallow hard to keep from whimpering.

"How do they make you feel, Ray?"

"Pretty," he blurts, the pressure of that look forcing out the truth before his mind can slap a restraining order on his mouth. And, Christ, he knew his mouth was dry but that came out sounding like he'd spent 50 years in a bottle of Scotch and _fuck_, he'd just told Fraser, pure as snow Mountie-man, that wearing women's panties made him feel pretty. He stammers on, sheer nerves making him babble.

"I really don't often. Seriously, Fraser. Just sometimes, and not at work or anything because that would be really weird. But I guess you think it's really weird anyway, only I really don't much. I mean, only at the, uh. Weekends. Sometimes."

God. Somehow, Fraser has backed him into a corner while he was speaking. They're standing real close together, close enough to hear that Fraser's breathing as hard as he is. Ray's panties are wrapped around one hand and there's a wicked, hungry grin on Fraser's face that Ray's never seen before.

"This is the weekend, Ray," and Fraser's eyes move down his body, straight to Ray's dick which feels harder than he can ever remember and when Fraser licks his lips, Ray moans. "Is sometimes now?"

He'd thought he couldn't possibly get more turned on, but that question does it. He feels like Fraser is looking right through his jeans and then he's nodding, because, yeah, sometimes is now and he wants this so bad he can't even be embarrassed anymore.

"Show me."

His hands are shaking when he undoes the button on his jeans, the zip going down sounds as loud as a machine gun and none of his 2 am fantasies ever got him a tenth this hot.

He shoves the jeans down and steps out of them so he's standing there in nothing but his wifebeater and his favourite panties. Low black silk panels that slide smoothly over his ass and dick, itchy tickle of lace bands round the sides and he has to close his eyes at the look on Fraser's face or he's going to explode without ever being touched.

His eyes fly back open when he feels a finger trail along the skin of his belly just at the edge of the material. Fraser isn't watching his hand, though, he's staring at Ray's face, watching him pant at the sensation and Ray feels exposed and safe all at once. He's trembling with it now, clutching at Fraser's biceps to stay upright. He can feel the muscles moving slightly under Fraser's shirt, and somehow Fraser being fully clothed while he feels more naked than he's ever been ramps it up just a little more until he's right on the edge of coming.

Right then, Fraser reaches around with one hand, stroking the silk over and between his asscheeks while the other rubs red lace hot and slow over his aching dick, and that's it, all he can take. He's gone, choked moans crowding at the back of his throat as his hips thrust hard into the sensation, soaking his panties and Fraser's hand as he comes so hard he feels like he's shattered into hundreds of pieces.

When he can think again, Fraser is wrapped around him on the couch and murmuring, "Oh yes, very pretty" against his lips.

Ray shivers happily and moves into it, and all he can think as Fraser finally kisses him is "God bless Victoria's Secret…"


End file.
